Wife Swap Cullen vs Williams
by AnNaLeE m O'bRiEn
Summary: This is replaceing Wife Swap Cullen vs Werth. What happens when Esme swaps with a really stict, really religious Mom. What will happen to the Cullens? What will happen to the new mom? Will she go insane or will she convert the Cullen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Wife Swap: Cullen vs. Williams

By: Annalee O'Brien

Prologue: Filling Out the Application & Filming the Video

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

After Breaking Dawn

**Emmett POV**

It was a Friday evening, and there was nothing to do. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting, and we had nothing to do, I was starting to get really bored. Bella was in the living room, flipping through the channels trying to find something that we would all like to watch.

She stopped on ABC '_This week on Wife Swap' _the announcer said

"Leave this on" Nessie and Abby said "We love this show"

~1 Hour Later~

"We should sign Esme up for the show" I said "It would be so much fun"

"No" Edward said "This is a very bad idea"

"Let's do it" Nessie agreed "Please" she pouted

"Nothing going to happen, I saw it." Alice said "Get the application Emmett"

I came back and Alice and Edward filled out the application

"_**Wife Swap"**_

_**Application **_

_**PLEASE COMPLETE THIS APPLICATION IN DETAIL AND EMAIL IT BACK to **_

Date Submitted: August 27, 2010

Family Name: Cullen

His name & age: Carlisle Cullen, age 30

Her name & age: Esme Cullen, age 26  
Maiden Name: Evans-Platt

Home Telephone Number: 206-563-8767

Address (inc. City & State): 160 Jameson St. Forks, Washington 98331

Email:

His Cell: 206-987-9867

Her Cell: 206-987-4534

His Work: 206-878-001

Her Work: N/A

Names & ages of Children:  
Edward, age 17  
Rosalie, age 19  
Emmett, age 20  
Jasper, age 20  
Alice, age 17  
Isabella (Bella), age 18  
Renesmee (Nessie), age 15  
Jacob (Jake), age 18  
Seth, age 17  
Abigail (Abby), age 15

What is Dad's occupation & work schedule? Doctor at Forks Hospital Mon-Fri 9-5, always on-call

What is Mom's occupation & work schedule? Stay at home Mother

How long have you been together? 10 years  
if married, for how long? 10 Years

Who wears the pants & why? Carlisle, because he is the head of the house & everyone listen to him

Do you rent or own your home? Own

Who takes care of the following responsibilities in your family:  
Childcare?  
Everyone  
Shopping?  
The Girls  
Cleaning?  
Esme  
Cooking?  
Everyone  
Money?  
Carlisle  
Planning social life?  
Alice  
Kid's homework?  
The kids

Do you have any Pets? How many? What Type? Do they have free reign of the house? 2 dogs, they think that they have free reign, but really Nessie & Abby control them

Describe dinnertime in your family. Do you go out? Do you cook? Where do you eat – at the table or in front of the TV? We go out once a week, every other night we cook together and usually eat whenever and wherever we want.

How would you describe your diet? Do you allow junk food and soda in your home? What restrictions are there, if any? We are Vegetarians, they kids don't really eat Junk food but Nessie & Abby LOVE Chocolate. Jake and Seth are the only ones who eat meat, but not very often.

What is your daily routine? Are you a scheduled family?  
M-F: kids go to school 7-3  
M-F: Carlisle works 9-5  
While kids are at school Esme cleans the house, and works in the garden

How do you spend your evenings? Weekends? The kids play video games or watch TV, Carlisle and I have some much need alone time. On weekends we like to hike

What role does art and culture play in your life i.e. attending museums, the theatre, opera, ballet, etc… N/A

How do you discipline your children? Please give specific details and why this is important to you as a parent? Are children are usually very polite, so we don't have to discipline them often, but when we do punish them, we take away the things each kid loves the most.

What rules must your children follow? Are you strict parents? Do your children have strict bedtimes, curfews, censors on TV/music etc.?  
We have very few rules

If they break anything they have to replace it or fix it

They should keep their rooms clean, but that is entirely up to them.

The kids can go to bed when they want, we don't have a curfew and we don't censor TV or Music. We believe in letting children learn from their mistakes

What makes your family unique? Why should your family be chosen? We are a family that loves to have fun, we love spending time with each other. All of our children are in a relationship with each other. They are all adopted so we see no problem with it. The relationships are:  
Alice/Jasper  
Emmett/Rosalie  
Edward/Bella  
Nessie/Jake  
Seth/Abby

What would your family be able to teach another family? We would be able to teach another family about family value. And what it is like to enjoy life with 9 adopted Teenagers

What would you want to learn from another family? How to keep our children from killing each other when they get on each other's nerves

How would you describe your relationship with your partner? We are very close

How would you and your spouse describe your relationship with your kids? We are a very tight-knit family

If you were not born in the US, how long have you been here and where were you born? N/A

Does religion and alternative lifestyles/practices play a part in your family's life? If so how? N/A

(**Question for Mom and Dad to answer) For the purpose of the show, you should feel comfortable sharing your opinions on life, parenting and household dynamics with another family who may have different beliefs than you. In order to do so, you will have to be judgmental and opinionated. Are you prepared to do this? Please give a complete explanation. Yes**

Are you willing to share your thoughts and feelings and enforce your rules on another family? Why or why not? Yes because we feel that everyone should try something new

Are you both ready willing and able to do the show? Why or why not? Yes, because it is something that we feel we could give back to the world

Has **EVERYONE** in the family seen a full episode of the show? Yes

How many episodes of _Wife Swap _have you seen together as a family?  
None _  
A few episodes here and there _  
A full season _X_  
I've never missed an episode. _  
Other – please explain. _

If you've seen the show, please tell us about episodes that stood out to you or impacted your decision to apply. Seeing the families swap and how they react the week before the rule change and the rule change week.

Why would you and your family like to participate on Wife Swap? Because it would be a new adventure for us to try

What is your annual combined salary? $500,000

How do you manage the household budget? What best describes your family and why? Big Spenders or Penny Pinchers? We let our children have what they want; money is not a problem as we have more than enough. Children…mostly Alice can spend between $1,000-5,000 sometimes more if there is a sale

What pushes your buttons? (Both in your family and in general)? People who are judgmental

What is your household philosophy? What you give comes back to you, it's not tit for tat - life isn't that simple - but what you give always comes back to you. Do a kindness…Receive a Kindness. Nothing comes to you that doesn't live within your own heart. There is dark and light in all things. In all people, in all places.

How did you find out about the program? We watch it every week

**Have you or anyone in your immediate family been adopted? Have you or anyone in your immediate family placed a child up for adoption? If so, have you ever tried to contact your mother/child? What was the result? All of our kids are adopted**

Have you ever or are you currently serving in the Military or National Guard? If so, what branch? What year did you finish your service? N/A

Do you or any members of your family have a physical or mental disability? If yes, please explain: N/A

Have you or any family member been treated for alcohol or drug abuse? If yes, please explain? For how long? When did it end? N/A

Are you or any family member currently or ever been in therapy? If yes, please explain? For how long? When did it end? N/A

Are you or any family members currently taking any medication, prescription or otherwise? If yes, please explain for what and how often: N/A

Have you or any member of your family ever been accused or convicted of a felony? If yes, please give detailed explanation: N/A

Have you or any member of your family ever been contacted by Child Protective Services or Family Services? If yes, please give a detailed explanation: N/A

Have you or any member of your family ever been detained, been arrested or been in jail for any reason? If yes, please give detailed explain: All the kids, April fools pranks gone wrong

Have you or any member of your family had a restraining order filed against you or against someone else? If yes, please explain the circumstances and year: N/A

Have you appeared on any other TV shows in the past? If yes, please give show name and date of appearance. No

Is this your first time applying for a TV show? If no, please list other shows applied for.

Are you currently being considered for any other TV programs? If yes, please give show name and network.

"Let's make the video" Nessie said

Jasper ran and got the camera, and we made the video, editing in the clips with Carlisle and Esme later.

We sent it in; all that was left to do was to wait

Chapter One: The Letter Arrives (The Cullens)

1 month later

**Esme POV**

The Kids were sitting in the living room; Jasper Emmett, Jake, Seth and Edward were playing some video game, while the girls were cheering on their guys. By the sound of it, Edward was winning. I was in the kitchen making lunch for Nessie, Jake, Abby and Seth, knowing that he would show up.

The door opened "Esme I got the mail for you" Seth yelled walking in "and there's a letter from Wife Swap in it."

"NOOO" Alice yelled running at Seth as I came out of the kitchen "I was suppose to get that first"

"Sorry, but it is addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen"

"Let me see that Seth" I said as he handed me the mail.

I opened the envelope, and read the letter:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,

We are please to tell you, that you and your family have been accepted on Wife Swap. We found you and your family very interesting, and we think that your family would make for good entertainment. Hopefully with this experience you and your family will be able to take something away from this experience, as well as sharing your lifestyle with another family.

Enclosed we have sent the release forms to be filled out when out crew arrives. We have also enclosed the confirmation tickets for Mrs. Cullen's plane ticket. A company limo will arrive at your house 5 hours before the departure time; Sun. September 26th at 10 am.

If you have any question or concerns please feel free to call us at 555-807-8898.

Sincerely,

Jamie Smith  
Wife Swap Producer

I stared at the letter, not sure about what to do. "What did you guys do?" I asked looking at each of my kids

"It was Uncle Emmett's idea" Nessie said pointing at Emmett

"He made us do" Abby added

"We didn't want to" Nessie & Abby pouted, they were unstoppable when they teamed up

I looked at Emmett

"We all agreed to do it" he said "Edward and Alice filled out the application, and Jasper made the video"

"Nothing is going to go wrong" Alice said "Everything will be fine. I saw it. You are switching with Hayley Williams from Franklin, TN."

I looked at Carlisle "What do you think?"

"I don't like the idea of being away from you for 2 weeks" He said "But if you want to"

"I can't believe that my children would do this to me" I said "But it would be a good experience for all of us."

"Now let us see this video" Carlisle said looking at Jasper who ran upstairs to get the video, he came back down and handed the DVD to Carlisle. Carlisle walked into the living room, putting it in the Blue-Ray Player. We sat down and watched the video.

"It could have been worst" I said once the video was over

"Can we do it" Abby asked

"Please, please, please" Nessie said

"Yeah Esme" Alice said "Nothing is going to go wrong, it will be cloudy for the two weeks that you are there."

"It would be soooo much fun" Nessie, Abby, & Emmett said

"We promise, we won't be mean to the new mom" Bella smiled

"We'll be on our best behavior" Edward said

"We'll keep them in line, Esme" Jake & Seth said

"You all want to do this" I asked looking at each of my kids

"Yes" they all said together

"What do you think Carlisle" I asked the one person whose opinion was the most important

"If you want to" He said "I'm all for it"

"They'll be here tomorrow" I said

"Yea, I'll go pack your bags" Alice said, running up the stairs.

**Alice POV**

As soon as Esme said yes, I was running up the stairs to pack her bags, I knew exactly what she would need.

**Nessie POV**

Yea we were going to be on Wife Swap, I need to talk to Abby, so we can plan how to make the new mom's stay here entertaining.

**Abby POV**

OMG we're going to be on Wife Swap, I need to go find Nessie.

I walked over to her as she came towards me. We knew what each other were thinking.

"Momma, Daddy, we're going up to my room" Nessie said, as both of us started up the stairs.

**Bella POV**

Wife Swap, and Nessie and Abby were up stairs planning. But I can't complain, because we were going to be doing the same thing.

**Emmett POV**

This was going to be so much fun, I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Rosalie POV**

This new mom, better not get on my nerves, because if she does, her two weeks here would be hell. I guarantee it.

**Jasper POV**

I wonder what kind of mom we will get, I hope she's not too bad.

**Edward POV**

Nessie and Abby were planning how to make the new mom's stay her entertaining, Emmett and Jasper were planning pranks on how to make the mom's life here hell, Rosalie was thinking about herself and how the new mom better not look. Alice was picking out clothes for Esme. Jake and Seth were thinking about lunch, and they were hoping the new mom knew how to cook. Esme and Carlisle were thinking about each other, and the much needed alone time before tomorrow.

So now we had to get ready for 2 weeks without Esme.

**Carlisle POV**

"Let's go to our room" I told Esme.

"Nessie, Abby" Alice yelled "We're going shopping"

Quickly all of the kids were speeding out of the garage giving us the house to ourselves. I picked Esme up Bridal style and carried her to our room.

**AN: There you go chapter one done. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review and you will receive cookies.**


	2. Chapter Two: Filling Out the Application

Chapter Two: Filling Out the Application, Filming the Video & The Letter Arrives (The Williams)

**Hayley POV**

My family and I were watching Wife Swap. I decided that I would sign my family up for the show, because we were perfect, and we could teach another family so much. So after the show was over, and my children were bed, I printed out the application and filled it out.

"_**Wife Swap"**_

_**Application **_

_**PLEASE COMPLETE THIS APPLICATION IN DETAIL AND EMAIL IT BACK to **_

Date Submitted: August 27, 2010

Family Name: Williams

His name & age: Jason Williams, age 32

Her name & age: Hayley Williams, age 31  
Maiden Name: Smith

Home Telephone Number: 865-811-9878

Address (inc. City & State): 160 Fork Rd. Franklin, Tennessee 37995

Email:

His Cell: 865-811-4657

Her Cell: 865-811-9765

His Work: 865-811-1115

Her Work: 865-811-7656

Names & ages of Children:  
Josh, age 15  
Kelli, age 5

What is Dad's occupation & work schedule? Accountant Mon-Fri 9-3

What is Mom's occupation & work schedule? 1st grade teacher at Franklin Elementary school Mon-Fri 9-3:30

How long have you been together? 20 years  
if married, for how long? 10 Years

Who wears the pants & why? Hayley because she is the strict one

Do you rent or own your home? Own

Who takes care of the following responsibilities in your family:  
Childcare?  
Hayley  
Shopping?  
everyone  
Cleaning?  
Children  
Cooking?  
Jason & Hayley  
Money?  
Hayley  
Planning social life?  
N/A  
Kid's homework?  
The kids

Do you have any Pets? How many? What Type? Do they have free reign of the house? N/A

Describe dinnertime in your family. Do you go out? Do you cook? Where do you eat – at the table or in front of the TV? We always eat together at the dining room table.

How would you describe your diet? Do you allow junk food and soda in your home? What restrictions are there, if any? We are omnivores, we do not allow any junk food or soda in the house

What is your daily routine? Are you a scheduled family?  
M-F: kids go to school: Josh 7-3 Kelli 9-3:30  
M-F: Josh has Football 3:30-6  
M-F: Kelli has Dance 4-6  
M-F: Jason works 9-3  
M-F: Hayley works 9-3:30

How do you spend your evenings? Weekends? We spend time together as a family. The kids clean the house and do their homework. Their Homework must be done before anything else is done.

What role does art and culture play in your life i.e. attending museums, the theatre, opera, ballet, etc…  
We go to the theatre once a week

How do you discipline your children? Please give specific details and why this is important to you as a parent? The children are to do their chores, clean the house, their rooms, etc. They get a $3 allowance when they are completely done with their chores

What rules must your children follow? Are you strict parents? Do your children have strict bedtimes, curfews, censors on TV/music etc.?  
We have 1 TV that is kept locked up, and is only used for the few hours when we watch it as a family. The computer is kept locked up. My children do not listen to any music

What makes your family unique? Why should your family be chosen? My family is perfect, in every way. We should be chosen because we could teach the other family so much

What would your family be able to teach another family? How to have the perfect family, who listens to the rules

What would you want to learn from another family? How we could be more perfect

How would you describe your relationship with your partner? We are very close

How would you and your spouse describe your relationship with your kids? We get along with our children

If you were not born in the US, how long have you been here and where were you born? N/A

Does religion and alternative lifestyles/practices play a part in your family's life? If so how? We go to church every Sunday. We are devote Christians

(Question for Mom and Dad to answer) For the purpose of the show, you should feel comfortable sharing your opinions on life, parenting and household dynamics with another family who may have different beliefs than you. In order to do so, you will have to be judgmental and opinionated. Are you prepared to do this? Please give a complete explanation. Yes

Are you willing to share your thoughts and feelings and enforce your rules on another family? Why or why not? Yes

Are you both ready willing and able to do the show? Why or why not? Yes, because it is something that we feel we could give back to the world

Has **EVERYONE** in the family seen a full episode of the show? Yes

How many episodes of _Wife Swap _have you seen together as a family?  
None _  
A few episodes here and there _  
A full season _X_  
I've never missed an episode. _  
Other – please explain. _

If you've seen the show, please tell us about episodes that stood out to you or impacted your decision to apply. Seeing the families swap and how they react the week before the rule change and the rule change week.

Why would you and your family like to participate on Wife Swap? Because my family is perfect and we could teach the other family so much

What is your annual combined salary? $100,000

How do you manage the household budget? What best describes your family and why? Big Spenders or Penny Pinchers? Our children have a $3 allowance that they get when all of their chores are finished. We do not spend a lot of money, as we do not want to spoil our children with trivial items

What pushes your buttons? (Both in your family and in general)? People who are not religious

What is your household philosophy? Listen to god, do what he tells you

How did you find out about the program? We watch it every week

Have you or anyone in your immediate family been adopted? Have you or anyone in your immediate family placed a child up for adoption? If so, have you ever tried to contact your mother/child? What was the result? N/A

Have you ever or are you currently serving in the Military or National Guard? If so, what branch? What year did you finish your service? N/A

Do you or any members of your family have a physical or mental disability? If yes, please explain: N/A

Have you or any family member been treated for alcohol or drug abuse? If yes, please explain? For how long? When did it end? N/A

Are you or any family member currently or ever been in therapy? If yes, please explain? For how long? When did it end? N/A

Are you or any family members currently taking any medication, prescription or otherwise? If yes, please explain for what and how often: N/A

Have you or any member of your family ever been accused or convicted of a felony? If yes, please give detailed explanation: N/A

Have you or any member of your family ever been contacted by Child Protective Services or Family Services? If yes, please give a detailed explanation: N/A

Have you or any member of your family ever been detained, been arrested or been in jail for any reason? If yes, please give detailed explain: N/A

Have you or any member of your family had a restraining order filed against you or against someone else? If yes, please explain the circumstances and year: N/A

Have you appeared on any other TV shows in the past? If yes, please give show name and date of appearance. No

Is this your first time applying for a TV show? If no, please list other shows applied for.

Are you currently being considered for any other TV programs? If yes, please give show name and network. N/A

All that was left to do was make the video.

**1 Month Later**

Hayley POV

"Mommy" Kelli yelled coming in the door followed by her brother "You got a letter from Wife Swap"

She ran toward me. "Open it…What does it day?"

I smiled at my daughter, as I opened the letter

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Williams,

We are please to tell you, that you and your family have been accepted on Wife Swap. We found you and your family very interesting, and we think that your family would make for good entertainment. Hopefully with this experience you and your family will be able to take something away from this experience, as well as sharing your lifestyle with another family.

Enclosed we have sent the release forms to be filled out when out crew arrives. We have also enclosed the confirmation tickets for Mrs. Williams' plane ticket. A company limo will arrive at your house 5 hours before the departure time; Sun. September 26th at 10 am.

If you have any question or concerns please feel free to call us at 555-807-8898.

Sincerely,

Jamie Smith  
Wife Swap Producer

I read the letter out loud as Jason walked in the door "Honey, we got accepted"

"We're gonna be a Wife Swap" Kelli smiled clapping her hands "it's gonna be so much fun…right Josh" she looked at her brother.

"Yeah, lots of fun" he said hugging his sister. Kelli really looks up to her older brother.

"We're gonna be on TV" Kelli sang clapping her hands "wait until I tell my class during show and tell" Her smile widened as she thought about show and tell.

Jason came over to me, "you leave tomorrow" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes, I need to pack" I said and went up to my room.

**AN: Please read and review I love to hear your feedback, hopefully good feedback **


End file.
